


"I was made for loving you"

by LeannieBananie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff, Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, radiation exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is long term right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was made for loving you"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I was made for loving you" by Tori Kelly feat. Ed Sheeran

The click of her Geiger counter grew steadily louder, but Jo ignored it as she looted through the basement. She passed by the big yellow and white radioactive steel drums again dumping the items from her arms onto the ground. Hancock frowned at her carelessness and tossed a Rad-X towards her. 

“If you’re not careful you’re going to start glowing.” He admonished. Jo paused, throwing a grin over her shoulder before abandoning the battered tool box. She ignored the Rad-X too, in favor of popping the top on a beer. Hancock watched her take a sip, admiring the graceful line of her throat as she swallowed. As she handed him the bottle she gave him another crooked smile, eyes locking with his as she spoke. 

“I thought you said we could do this long term?” He sputtered and choked on the warm beer, setting it aside to stare at her solemnly. Her eyes were bright and honest, her smile affectionate as she approached and tipped back his tricorn. He leaned his head back to look up at her, but then closed his eyes and tilted his jaw into her hand as she brought it up to caress his warped skin. He leaned into her touch, pushing against her hands like a damned cat seeking attention. She obliged him, warm fingers trailing over his skin as she silently observed him. Finally he cracked his dark eyes open again and gave her his own soft smile. She let out a surprised laugh when he suddenly tugged her into his lap, limbs tangling as he cushioned her landing with his wiry body. 

Nuzzling into the soft skin of her neck, breathing in the sweaty scent of her skin, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. 

“Sounds good to me love.” 

This time when her Geiger counter warned them of the radiation, he ignored it too. 


End file.
